happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Treasures
Lost Treasures is a HTF fan episode. Starring roles *Blake *Pierce *CryptoLocker *Rainbow Featuring roles *Brittle *Centaurion *Hydrozz *Nova (Exbelion) Plot Blake, Pierce, Cryptolocker, and Rainbow are walking in an ancient ruined city looking for treatures and artifacts. It is very hot outside, so Blake drinks from his bottle of Mountain Dew and says, "This weather is humid.". Rainbow says, "Yeah, it's like 106 degrees here". Pierce sees a ruined temple and says, "There might be treasure in there". The group walks inside the ruined temple and CryptoLocker sees a blue crystal laying on the floor and picks it up, but Centaurion slices Cryptolocker's head off with a sword and takes the blue crystal. Blake, Pierce and Rainbow grab swords from a shelf and fight Centaurion. Rainbow hits Centaurion in the chest with his sword knocking off his armor, while Blake and Pierce hit Centaurion with their swords. Rainbow stabs Centaurion and Centaurion falls. Blake takes the blue crystal and puts it in his backpack, then he looks at CrytoLocker and cries. Pierce tells Blake that it's not safe there. Blake, Pierce and Rainbow then run into another room. Blake sees a gold coin and picks it up, but Hydrozz grabs Blake, then Blake looks at Hydrozz and screams. Hydrozz punches Blake in the nose making his nose bleed, then Blake uppercuts Hydrozz. Hydrozz trips, falls and gets impaled by a spear. Blake picks up the gold coin but accidentally drops it into a pit of lava, then Blake sighs and says that at least he has a blue crystal. After that, he walks over to Pierce and Rainbow. Blake, Pierce and Rainbow search for more treasure in the room. Blake picks up a few emerald gems and rubies and puts them in his backpack while Pierce and Rainbow pick up some silver and gold coins and put them in their backpacks. Blake, Rainbow and Pierce then walk into a big room, where Brittle charges at them. Blake, Pierce and Rainbow hide behind a wall while Brittle shoots fireballs at them, then Blake sees a well with water in it and a bucket next to it, so Blake fills the bucket with water. Rainbow asks, "Blake, what are you doing?". Blake tells them to wait, runs up to Brittle, and splashes the bucket of water on him. Brittle's fire evaporates and he breaks into rocks as he collapses. Blake, Pierce and Rainbow walk over to the rock pile of Brittle, then Blake says, "I knew this elemental was weak to water.". Rainbow picks up an obsidian rock in the rock pile and says, "Hey. Guys, look at this!". Blake and Pierce look at the obsidian rock Rainbow found. Blake says "wow", picks up three obsidian rocks in the rock pile, and puts them in his backpack. Blake, Rainbow and Pierce then walk through a dark hallway, where Blake says, "This hallway is creepy.". Rainbow says, "Shut it, Blake!". Blake looks at a room, sees a pile of skulls in it and says, "Guys, look at this.". Pierce and Rainbow look at what's in the room, then Blake, Pierce and Rainbow just continue walking in the hallway until they reach a door. Blake opens the door then Blake, Pierce and Rainbow walk inside a large room. Nova sees Blake, Rainbow and Pierce, then charges at them, so Blake grabs a spear and tries to hit Nova but he grabs the spear instead and hits Blake and Pierce with it, killing them. Nova then raises Blake and Pierce as ghouls. Rainbow screams as Blake growls at Rainbow and charges at him, but Rainbow dodges and Blake crashes into a wall, then gets up and charges at Rainbow again. Rainbow tries to grab the spear from Nova but Nova hits Rainbow with the spear, killing him, then Nova raises Rainbow as a zombie, walks over to Blake and Pierce, takes the treasures out of their backpacks, and puts them in a pot. After that, Nova hides the pot with the treasures in it in a secret room. Deaths #CryptoLocker is beheaded by Centaurion. #Centaurion is stabbed by Rainbow. #Hydrozz is impaled by a spear. #Brittle breaks into rock pieces after being hit by water. #Blake is hit by a spear. (later raised as a ghoul by Nova) #Pierce is hit by a spear. (later raised as a ghoul by Nova) #Rainbow is hit by a spear. (later raised as a zombie by Nova) Category:Fan Episodes